1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to print media depletion detection in an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, having a back loading print media tray, typically detects the presence or absence of print media in the print media tray by a media sensor positioned adjacent the stack of print media.
In another imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, having a front loading paper tray, the depletion of the print media in the print media tray may be determined by trying to pick a sheet of print media, and if the sheet does not load within a predetermined amount of time, then it is determined that the print media tray is empty. Such a method adds time to the completion of a print job, and adds wear and stress to the sheet picking mechanism.
What is needed in the art is a print media depletion detection unit suitable for use in an imaging apparatus having a front-loading print media tray, which may utilize an existing sensor, such as a printhead alignment sensor, present in the imaging device for detection of the depletion of the print media in the print media tray without having to try to pick a sheet of print media to make such a determination.